The Doctor is WORKING!
by Jim Trocer
Summary: Just a fun story, with awesome characters, that came to mind when someone said "What would it be like if the Doctor worked at a restaurant?"


Chapter One, Shouldn't you be WORKING!

The TARDIS landed on the opposite side of a restaurant. No one was around, but it seemed like the restaurant was getting good business for this time of day. "It is about three in the afternoon, no chance of rain later, but a hundred percent chance of me having absolutely no idea where on Earth I am." the Doctor said to himself. He turned around to go back inside the TARDIS when he heard a scream and a loud thud. It came from the restaurant across the street. He ran over and went into the restaurant to see a little girl, who was probably older than she looks, with long brown hair.

"Wait, just a moment, we seem to be having trouble in the kitchen." the girl said calmly, but her expression showed distress. She seemed a bit too young, or short, to be working. The Doctor held out his psychic paper. "Don't mind me, John Smith, I'm just your routine-" "Unemployed?" said the girl. "What?" "It says that you are unemployed." the girl answered. He looked at the paper, confused, and then put it away. "Well, I am unemployed, I am looking for a job... but I think I will try somewhere else. Have a nice day!" the Doctor said as he left the restaurant. The girl dropped her head. "He must know us by reputation." she mumbled.

The Doctor walked to the TARDIS. "Why would I be here, there is nothing interesting. You feeling alright." the Doctor stated as he stroked the TARDIS. He went into the TARDIS and was preparing to leave when the scanner picked up something. It was raining. Not just that, it was hailing, too. "What!?" the Doctor said, perplexed. "Now this is interesting."

Inside Wagnaria

The staff was serving the customers when the hail started coming down. "What the hell!?" one said. The people got up and started to finish and leave or just leave. No one wants to be caught up in a hailstorm. Everyone had left, except the staff. "What are we going to do? Should we close up early?" said a tall boy with glasses and brown hair. "Well-" That was when the door burst open and the Doctor came in. "Hello!" Everyone stared at him. Then the little girl with long brown hair went over to him, happy that there might be a customer. "Hello! Welcome to Wagnaria ! It is nice to see you again..." "John, John Smith." "Well, John, come this way to be seated." The Doctor followed her through the deserted restaurant to a clean table by glass that hid the kitchen on the other side. She sat him down and gave him a menu. The staff all went back to the kitchen. But they had to wait for his order. The girl came back and asked what he wanted to drink. He ordered a water. She went back to the kitchen to get a water. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the place. Nothing irregular.

The brown haired boy heard the noise and went around the corner to see the man looking at the menu. Once he went back, the Doctor scanned the piece of hail he had picked up. Once again the boy peeked around the corner. The man was still looking at the menu. This time the boy stayed right at the corner. He heard it again and turned the corner. The guy was still looking at the menu. "Shouldn't you be working?" the doctor said to the waiter, looking at him through a reflection from the menu's plastic. "Sorry, sir, just wondering what that noise was." "I was just whistling." the Doctor said as he whistled. Of coarse, the waiter didn't buy it.

The girl brought out the water. "What would you like to eat?" "I would like a strawberry parfait, please." He said, giving her the menu. "Please wait just a few minutes, sir." she said as she walked to the kitchen and asked for the order. The boy waiter looked at his small friend. "Where have you seen him before?" he asked. "Huh? Oh, he was just in here before the hail started. He is unemployed but said he doesn't want to work here." she answered. "Unemployed, huh? Did you make sure he can pay for his food?" said a blue haired boy who was in the kitchen. "I am sure that if he ordered it, he can pay for it." said the girl. Another girl, tall with long blonde hair, left the kitchen and went over to serve the man his parfait. "Here you are sir." "Thank y-" It was then that the Doctor saw the girl's sword. He became quite frightened. She looked at him questionably, putting the parfait on the table. That's when the lights went out.

Short-ish for a first chapter, but the story will grow. I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you have noy seen the anime, it is hilarious! It is called 'WORKING!' and it has two seasons, soon three!

Whatever you do in life, work. Work so you can have joy and spread the joy to others. That may sound like a lot of work, but it isnt as hard as it sounds and is twice as rewarding.


End file.
